


Guardian Sparks

by ProwlsGirl



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post DOTM) Ever since Annabelle was a little girl, she believed someone was watching over her once in awhile after Ironhide’s death.  She thinks it’s Ironhide but no one believes her until she meets an Autobot who does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “blah” – Normal human speak  
> “ _blah_ ” – Cybertronian speak  
>  _blah_ – thinking  
>  _‘blah’_ – Comm. Speaking  
>  **blah** \- flashbacks
> 
> Q and Wheeljack are the same mech in the fic, the same goes for Mirage and Dino as well.

The ride back home was quiet, Will missed having Ironhide drive him home and now he’s coming home all by himself. He even missed having someone drive him and he didn’t have to do a thing. His mind was racing this day. He knew his little girl would ask him where Ironhide was, but Will was unsure how to tell her that he’s never coming home. As soon as he pulled up to the house and got out, his little six year old girl was running up to him with a smile on her face. “Daddy!!!!”

He took his daughter into his arms. “Hey Anne,” he said with a small smile “were you being good for your mother?”

Annabelle nodded her head. “Yep.” She said then noticed the car her father had driven home. “Daddy? Where Ironhide?”

Will was once again unsure how to put it. Telling a six year old someone close to her is dead, might not go over well. She might get upset, confused, or just not understand. “Ironhide...” he started slowly.

“He’s playing Hide and Go Seek with me?” Annabelle asked as Will put her down and she started running around the yard trying to find her favorite Autobot “Ironhide, come out wherever you are!”

“Anne...” Will called out to her as he followed. She headed to the shed where Ironhide made his home when not doing NEST business.

“Ironhide is a good hider,” Annabelle said when she noticed the shed was empty.

“Annabelle...” Will sighed, rubbing his face with his hands “Ironhide... Ironhide isn’t coming back sweetie...”

“Ironhide staying on base?” Will sighed. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. He now felt awkward in her presence. How could he possibly even begin to explain to his daughter that even giant alien robots went to heaven in the end? Well at least their version of it anyway. "Daddy?" Will sighed deeply. He readied himself for the conversation he was about to have with his daughter that he knew was going to end up with her in tears and heart broken.

"Annie, Ironhide's not coming back because he ..." He quickly cleared his throat when his own grief began to present itself "... he's gone to heaven to visit the angels up there."

Annabelle looked up at him before tears slowly started to fall. "Ironhide not gone!" she cried. "Ironhide just hiding good..."

"Annie I'm sorry. I wish he was, I really do," Will replied as he knelt down in front of her so they were almost at the same height. Annabelle just cried more as Sarah came out of the house wondering why her little girl was crying.

"Will?" she started, "What's wrong? Why is our little girl crying?"

Will glanced away feeling slightly guilty and to gather his own wits before he pushed himself up fully and met his wife's gaze. "Ironhide's gone."

"Oh Will…" she started "What happened?"

"He was killed while trying to protect a mech they thought was their ally at the time." He replied.

"Oh dear…" Sarah said. She looked down at her daughter, still crying. She then looked back at her husband. "So, what happens now?" she asked.

"I .. I don't know."

"Anne, sweetie," Sarah said "Want to come inside for some milk?" Annie simply nodded her head as she made her way over to her mother and tucked herself against her left leg, one small hand seeking out one of Sarah's. Sarah took her hand and led her daughter back inside the house. Will sighed deeply, that certainly could have gone a lot worse. He couldn't help but feel guilty for devastating his child like that. Still, like his wife asked, he had no clue what was going to happen next. He was unsure if they should take a new guardian or not as well. He wasn't sure whether Annabelle would take to another after Ironhide as his daughter had been completely enthralled with the weapons specialist and loved him like an older brother. Will sighed again before heading inside the house himself.

"...Mommy...is...is Ironhide...weally gone...? H-He's just...just hiding... Daddy's lying..."

"He wouldn't lie to you about something like this, sweetie," Sarah replied with a solemn smile as she handed Annabelle a glass of chocolate milk.

"No, I wouldn't. Annie... I miss him too," Will said as he came and sat down next to her. Annabelle sniffled some more as she slowly drank her milk. Will pulled the chair closer and put an arm around his daughter. "I'm sorry...I wish there was something I could have done...to stop it..."

Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder. "We know dear." she said sadly.

He took a deep breath, trying not to cry in front of his daughter. "...Daddy...?"

"...Y-Yes Annie...?"

She reached over and hugged him, crying in his arms. "...I-I sorry too... Y-You can cry...its okay..."

Will could not hold it in anymore. He hugged Annabelle close and cried into her hair. "...H-he's...He's really gone..." Annabelle sobbed.

"I wonder how the other Autobots are holding up to this." Sarah wondered out loud as she hugs the two of them.

888888

Back at the base, everyone stood in silence. Some had energon falling from their optics, others did not. The remains of Wheeljack and Ironhide were lying in the center on large metal platforms with wheels. Wheeljack's body was mostly intact except for battle wounds and the large, fatal blow to his torso. Ironhide was mostly in rusted pieces, his head the only thing recognizable. Optimus sighed, he was going to miss his old friend dearly. "...First Jazz...N-Now...Ironhide... And Wheeljack..." Bumblebee sobbed.

Gadget, the red femme and adoptive sparkling to Wheeljack, hugged Bumblebee closely. "...I...I know..." she sniffled.

Ratchet sighed sadly. "I could have done something to save both of them..." he said.

"...N-no..." Optimus sighed.

"There...there was no way..." sobbed Bumblebee, "that you...could have stopped...a-acid rust..."

"Ironhide...didn't stand a chance..." sighed Sideswipe.

"...You couldn't have saved Wheeljack either..." Mirage spoke sadly, no sign of tears on his face. "Soundwave was ruthless and quick. It was too close...to his spark..."

Gadget let go of her best friend Bumblebee and rushed over to Wheeljack's body. "GRANDPA!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"

"Gadget, Wheeljack wouldn't want to you to be upset or sad." Ratchet said as he place his hands on her shoulders.

She turned and sobbed into her teacher's chest. "He was...was all I had...!"

"I know..." he sighed, hugging her close. "It's hard to lose a father... I miss him too, Gadget..." He just held her as she sobbed there.

"...He...He was the best teacher... Even when I took on the Twins and taught them... I was still learning..." Sideswipe said as he hovered a hand over Ironhide's head. Energon started to fall from his optics, even though he tried to stay strong. Prowl, who had been silent this whole time, decided to step forward and say a few words about his friends. 

The second in command had recently arrived on Earth but he had felt the change in the air. "They were the best soldiers, mechs, and Autobots this army has ever had." he spoke "Primus will watch over their sparks in the Well."

"...Wheeljack... Ironhide...your suffering was not in vain. We have gained a new home because of them, and won the war to protect it. Everyone take the time to deal with their loss. For now, no one should be working. We must bury them properly. I will contact everyone once arrangements have been made. Ratchet, you're in charge of preparations. Take all the time you need. I know you need time to heal too. They are at peace now and so are we." With that, the mighty Prime left to heal in his own way. Prowl walked over to where Gadget and Ratchet were standing.

"...Grandpa..." Gadget sobbed.

"I know... He's with Primus now..."

"I'm sorry about Wheeljack, I know you will miss him." Prowl said, his golden optics in a solemn expression.

"...Th-thanks...Prowl..."

"...It's hard to believe it... My best friend is gone..." Ratchet sighed.

Prowl at first thought he should tell them about Wheeljack's spark coming to him to relay a message to Ratchet and Gadget for them, but he was unsure if he could. Not many Autobots knew of his special ability. "... ** _-sob-_**..."

"Come on, Gadget. Let's go to my quarters. It will be more comfortable."

"Wait." Prowl said "...I'm sure if Wheeljack was still around he would say don't worry about him, that he would be fine."

"...Yes...I'm sure he would say that. He would want us to let him go and move on. He's in a better place with no more suffering."

"...And...And that he loves you Gadget, and he's proud of you."

"...Th-thanks, Prowl...for giving me his words...of encouragement..." Gadget sniffled.

"...You...You saw him...didn't you...?" Ratchet asked.

"You knew?" Prowl asked a bit surprised.

"I always did," he replied. "You have a unique spark signature that only special Praxians have."

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything. Even back when the Decepticons destroyed Praxus."

"Medic to Patient Confidentiality. Besides, I was new to the game back then. I also didn't want to endanger anyone's life. If the Decepticons had gotten word somehow, it would have created an even worse fate for those chosen by Primus to have your ability."

"I guess you’re right. Bluestreak nearly had that ability but that changed after Praxus fell."

Ratchet nodded and sighed. "...You can't...can't bring sparks back...can you?" Gadget asked.

"Sadly no." Prowl said "Mechs like myself can only see and talk to them before they go to Primus."

"...I...I thought so..." she said before burying herself against Ratchet in new sobs.

"It's okay Gadget." Prowl said "Primus watches over everyone, even the ones that do return to him."

"...Come on...let's go..." the CMO spoke gently as he led the red femme away to his quarters.

Prowl watched them go as he felt something on his shoulder. He turned to look at what it was, or rather, WHO it was. "Why are you still here? You should return to Primus." Prowl said.

**_'Aww... I can't just pop in to say hello to my favorite mech?'_ **

"Jazz, you've been offline for six years. You should have gone to Primus by now."

_**'Had to make sure my Bots were alright... Besides...I missed you. I had to see ya.'** _

Prowl couldn't hold back the small smile that come on his face. "I had missed you too."

Jazz laughed. **_'I knew ya would. So how's about I stick around and kick it with you?'_** he smirked.

"Jazz that is illogical and besides I'm sure Primus is waiting for you to come home."

Jazz was pushed back a little as Primus tugged at his spark. He sighed and put an arm around Prowl. _**'Gotta go...Big Boss Bot is callin. I know you'll be just fine, Prowler. You take care of yourself.'**_

Prowl smiled sadly again. "I will. But I will miss you, Jazz."

 ** _'Yeah... I know... See ya...'_** With a bright light he was gone for good, joining the other sparks with Primus.

Prowl sighed, he would miss Jazz. They were the best of friends but he also know Jazz is in a better place back home with Primus. "Prowl? Who were you talking to?" Bumblebee asked as he came over.

"...No one, Bee. You alright?"

"Yeah I guess..." Bumblebee said.

"Want to talk about it?"

"...I... I just miss everyone... Jazz... Arcee... And now Ironhide...and...and Wheeljack..." he sniffled, starting to cry again.

Prowl place a hand on the young scout's shoulder. "I know but they are with Primus now and not hurting anymore." Prowl said.

"...I know...but...it hurts...because they're not here..."

"Yes when people you care for are gone it leaves a void in your spark but it will heal in time." Bumblebee hugged Prowl and cried on his shoulder. "Come on, Bee. Let's go to your room and I'll keep you company." Prowl then gently guides Bumblebee towards his room.

888888

In Ratchet's quarters, Gadget was curled up on his berth as he sat next to her. "...I know... It's like half your spark is gone... I feel the same way, Gadget. That was my best friend..."

"...I-I'm sorry... I wish...I wish I could have stopped...Soundwave too...! I...I'm glad my charge isn't around... I...I couldn't forgive myself if...if she saw me like this..."

"But you should... Miss Jackson would more than understand. She's lost loved ones too..." he said as he stroked her helm. "I'm sure even Optimus is shedding a few tears. He was very close to Ironhide."

"...You think...Prowl saw Ironhide too?"

Ratchet blinked a moment. "...I'm sure he did. I'm sure Ironhide wishes the best for us all too. Gadget...?"

"...Y-Yes...?"

"Wheeljack left everything to you. He wanted you to know that. He also left me with the responsibility of looking after you. I know you're a grown femme, but if you ever need anything..."

"...I...I just need...comfort right now... Can...Can you make a spark stop hurting so...so badly...?"

"...Not right away...but I can help it heal... You're not alone, Gadget. I'm still here and I will always be until my spark joins Primus."

"...Th-thank you..."

"Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"...Please...it just...it hurts so badly..." she sobbed, curling in on herself.

"...I know... My spark hurts too..." he said as he lie down next to her and put an arm around her. He sighed heavily, both from his own pain and hers. He knew he could never replace Wheeljack as her father, but he was going to do his best to follow his best friend's wishes.

888888

The next morning, Ratchet was up before Gadget. He carefully got up and let her recharge. He got his morning energon and headed to the meeting area where Ironhide and Wheeljack's remains still were. He looked things over really well, doing his best to keep his composure. He sprayed Ironhide's remains with a special substance to stop the body from corroding any further before sorting the pieces into piles. "...Ironhide..." he sighed heavily. "I wish there was more I could do for you... You're a slagging mess..." Prowl had come into the room after making sure Bumblebee was still in recharge and saw him. Ratchet shook his head as he poured the rust and dust that used to be his comrade into a glass container.

"Are you going to be okay Ratchet?" Prowl asked as he walked over.

"Prowl?" he started. "...Yes and no... Look at him. Half of him is nothing but metal dust. All I have to work with are his head, torso and an arm."

Prowl placed a hand on his shoulder. "You two were close friends." he said.

"Yes...but I was closer to Wheeljack... Thank Primus Soundwave killed him instead. HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO BATTLE ACID RUST?"

"Acid rust is deadly." Prowl said. "I believe it's the same type that is used in my acid pellets."

"...Probably... That slagger! We respected him! He turned against us quicker than Starscream when Megatron falls ill."

"I wish I was here sooner to help."

"...There was nothing you could have done. **I** couldn't even save them..." he sighed. He scooped up the rest of the dust into his hand and poured it into the now full container. He closed it tightly, making sure it sealed. "...Prowl...?"

"Yes Ratchet?"

"...Could you do me a favor and help me wheel these two to Medical?"

"Sure."

Ratchet smiled a bit. "Go ahead and take Ironhide. Maybe you can see if he's gone home to Primus yet." Prowl nods. Ratchet stored the container for the moment and wheeled Wheeljack's body down the hall. Prowl followed as he glances down at Ironhide's body, or what's left of it. He never saw Ironhide's spirit leave for Primus, nor saw him around his body at all. He thought that maybe he had missed him. Ratchet took deep intakes as they walked towards the Med Bay. He tried not to look at Wheeljack's prone form as they went. He couldn't stop the energon from flowing down his face.

"It's going to take time Ratchet." Prowl said.

"I'm fine, Prowl," he said wiping his face. "I...I have to be."

"I know." Prowl said. "I some times have to do it as well."

"I've seen death many a time... This time... This time..."

"Is closer to your spark," Prowl said.

"Yeah..."

"Like I said, Wheeljack wants you to be happy and knows it'll be alright." Ratchet nodded as the doors to Medical opened. "Where did you want them?"

"Over here where I usually treat people," Ratchet said as he parked Wheeljack next to a work berth. He carefully lifted him and transferred him over. Prowl gently did the same for Ironhide. "Wait, wait! Be extremely careful," Ratchet said as he rushed over to help guide the remains. "I sprayed a preservative on him, but he's still fragile."

"I was trying to be careful." Prowl said.

"...I know..." Ratchet said as they successfully moved Ironhide onto a repair berth. "Thanks for helping. I've got it from here."

"You're welcome Ratchet."

"I've got some work to do now. I'll let someone know if I need anything."

"Are you sure, Ratchet?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Very well." Prowl said as he turned to leave. Ratchet went into the storage closet and brought out a storage box of spare parts and metal. He took in a deep intake and sighed heavily as he went over to Ironhide. Prowl stood at the door and watched sadly before leaving Ratchet alone.

**_Ironhide had been watching this the whole time. He had slept inside his body overnight to convince himself he was still alive. When he woke up to find he was still just a glowing spark in a spiritual body, he finally accepted it. He was dead. 'I can't stay here and hope that I come back online. That's obviously NOT going to happen. Slagging Sentinal... I would haunt him into fragging oblivion if Prime hadn't slagged him first... Annabelle... I can't leave her... Sorry Primus. You're not getting this mech!' With that, he flew out of Medical Bay, past Prowl and out into the open. He flew fast towards the one who's heart was wrenching at his own._ **

Prowl raised his door wings when he felt it. He was unsure what it was at first. "...Ironhide...?" He looked around trying to find the old warrior but he was no where to be seen. He just sighed, brushing it off. He knew he could not force the old mech. He had to wait until Ironhide came to him and wanted to go.

888888

Back at the Lennox household, Annabelle was still upset and missing her guardian. She was cuddling a black teddy bear the weapons specialist had given her for Christmas. It had an autobot symbol on its chest, embroidered silver. She was sobbing into the big bear as she lay on her bed. She then felt someone touch her gently on her head. "...I...Ironhide...?"

**_'It's alright, Anne. I'm right here.'_ **

Annabelle looked around her room. "...I...Ironhide? Where are you?"

_**'Right here,' he said as he sat down on her bed. His form was now only seven feet tall to be able to fit inside the house. He put an arm around her, pulling her next to him. 'I'll always be right here.'** _

"But where? I can't see you..."

_**'Huh? But I'm... Well... I guess you humans can't see sparks. I guess that would be ghosts to you. You can't see dead people.'** _

"Nuh uh. Grandma and Grandpa in Heaven with Jesus now. Ironhide! That's where you s'posed to be!"

_**'No, my place is here with you.'** _

"Ironhide...you died... You s'posed to be with Primus and God and Jesus."

_**'...No, I'm staying with you Annabelle.' He pulled her into his lap and held her close. 'I won't leave you alone. You still need me, Annie.' Annabelle smiled a bit as she "nuzzles" into him. Ironhide smiled. She still needs me, Primus. I can't leave yet.** _ **'Annabelle...calm down... She can't see me or hear me, little one...'**

"But Ironhide..."

"That's sweet, honey that you believe he's here with you. You talk to him all you want. He's there in your heart and he's watching you from Heaven," Sarah smiled. She kissed Annabelle on the head before leaving the room.

"Why don't mommy believe me...?" she sniffled.

**_'She doesn't hear me, see me, or feel me Annabelle. I'm here to protect YOU. She believes I crossed over already. I WANT you to see me and know I'm here. Adults take more to understand. It's alright.' Annabelle nuzzled into him again. 'I care about your mother too, but she doesn't need to see me to know I'm alright. I know you still need me, Annie.'_ **

"Okay Ironhide..."

_**He hugged her closely and then sat her down on her bed. 'So...what should we do now?'** _

"Tea party?"

_**'Yes,' Ironhide smiled. 'I'll be able to play a lot better and not break your tea set.'** _

Annabelle blinks. "Your our size now?"

_**‘Well...not quite. Seven feet tall is not normal for a human, but yes. Since I'm pure spark, I don't have to be huge anymore.’ Annabelle smiled happily.** _

888888

Back at the Base, Ratchet had almost finished patching up the remains of Ironhide's real body. The remaining arm, chest, part of the waist, shoulder, and partially rusted head had patches of new metal on them. Ratchet sighed. He double checked his repairs before putting everything away. He set everything up next to Wheeljack before going back over to Ironhide. He cleaned up the repair berth and everything around him. He took a can of polish and a polishing cloth and worked his way down from top to bottom. Ratchet then checked over his work. Ironhide gleamed like new. Ratchet cleaned off his hands before carefully moving Ironhide over to a softer, patient berth until a coffin was made. He took a deep intake and wiped at the energon that threatened to fall down his face. He then started to head to Wheeljack's body. He couldn't stop the energon from falling anymore. Wheeljack's dark optics and open mouth made his spark ache for the pulse of his best friend.

"...Teacher... Why didn't...didn't you wake me...? Oh Ratchet!" Gadget sighed as she came up and hugged him from behind. Ratchet tried to wipe the tears from his optics. "...No...it's alright. You can cry," smiled Gadget. "I won't blame you. I...I miss him too..."

"...I shouldn't..." Ratchet said.

"...Says who? Some stupid Medic's code?"

"..."

She let go to come around and hug him from the front. "Ratchet... It's alright..." she smiled, new tears forming in her optics. Ratchet still tried to hold his in. "You don't have to be strong for me. Wheeljack would understand..." she sniffled. Ratchet then couldn't hold it in anymore, as tears ran down his face. Gadget let herself cry against him. "...We...We miss him... And...and we wish...he was here..." Ratchet only nodded, sniffling a little.

"Ratchet are-... I'm sorry..." Optimus said as he walked in but quickly turned to walk back out. "...I'll come back later."

"...N-no...it's...it's alright..." Gadget said, composing herself. Ratchet did as well.

"I...I was just checking on the progress is all."

"...I was...just about to get started...on Wheeljack..." Ratchet choked, clearing his throat to hide it.

"There's no rush. I understand this is hard for us all. Are you both alright?"

"...Yeah...just missing the both of them..."

"...Yeah..." sniffled Gadget.

"...We should...be asking you...if you're alright," Ratchet sighed, still calming down.

"I'm hanging on." Optimus said "A lot has happened..."

"You know...you can...cry...if you...need to..." Gadget smiled.

"..."

"Prime you can cry." Ratchet said.

"...I'm fine... I have already grieved for them..."

"Optimus just because you are Prime doesn’t mean you should hold in your emotions in front of others you know." 

"...We all have our own ways, Ratchet."

"Alright..." he said. "You can go if need to, but you're welcome to stay."

Gadget smiled and came over to him. "I'm sure you cried already," she said as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Gadget. I'll leave you two alone." Optimus then left the medical bay.

Gadget sighed and came back over to Ratchet. "You work on Grandpa, I'm going to start on the coffins."

"You sure you can?" Ratchet asked.

"...Yeah... Oh wow! Ironhide looks great, Ratchet."

"...It was the best I can do."

"It's great."

"You think so?"

"Yep." She left Medical Bay. "...I'll...be in...Grandpa's lab...if you need anything..." Ratchet watches her leave before turning back to Wheeljack. He started cleaning and patching the wounds from Soundwave. He remembers him begging for his life before the shot. He sighed heavily, wiping at his eyes.

888888

Meanwhile, Prowl headed towards Optimus's office. He had a data pad with a list of new guardians for the Lennox family. He walked up to the door and walked in, expecting it to open for him automatically. What he didn't expect was what Optimus was doing at his desk. Prowl blinks his optics a bit in surprised. "Sir...are you okay?" he asked.

Optimus raised his head from out from behinds his hands. "Oh, Prowl. It's you, I'm fine." he said.

"...No... You aren't... I can see the energon on your face. It's alright, Prime."

"No, it's not alright. I shouldn't be doing this."

Prowl walked up to his desk. "Sir even a Prime doesn’t have to hide it from everyone." he said "Tell me what's on your processors."

"...The betrayal and death of Sentinel... The loss of so many comrades before our final victory the other day..."

"From what I read in reports you had to do what you did." Prowl said "I do wish I was there to help."

"You were needed on Cybertron. It's alright."

"But I know I was needed here more."

"No, you were where you were for a reason. Don't blame yourself. If anyone is at fault...it's me. Ironhide...Wheeljack...they could have been prevented... I...I should have known Sentinel was going to turn on us!" he said as he pounded his fist on the desk. He couldn't stop new tears from falling.

"But you didn't. Even I could never have seen it with all my tactical training."

"I trusted him..."

"I know sir." Prowl came up behind the desk and shyly reached a hand around. He hesitated a little in the awkwardness of professionalism before hugging the Prime. "...It's going to be okay, sir..."

"...I know... It's just all finally hitting me..."

"Then I guess I shouldn't ask you about the Lennoxes."

"The who?" Optimus asked, forgetting about them in his grief.

"The Lennoxes." Prowl said "Ironhide's old charges..."

"...Oh... William and his wife and daughter..." Prowl nodded. "...Oh! You want to appoint them a new guardian?"

"Yeah, I know it's a bit rushed but logically a new guardian is needed for them."

"...I suppose so. Will and Annabelle should have the final decision."

"I heard that the little human cared for Ironhide." Prowl said.

"...Yes... He adopted her as his own in many ways..." Prowl slowly handed him the data pad he was holding. "You've come up with a list already?"

"Yes..."

"...Well...I suppose you should go talk to them then. You can meet with the Lennoxes whenever you feel necessary or have the time. I'm leaving the job of presenting the list to you. Prowl, my one request is that you let Will and Annabelle make the final decision. Whom they choose is who they will receive. I respect them enough to honor Ironhide's wishes and theirs."

"I understand sir." Prowl said.

"Prowl?"

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you. I feel better now."

Prowl smiled a bit. "You’re welcome sir."

888888

An hour later, Prowl left the base and started driving towards the Lennox house. Annabelle was still inside her room playing tea party with Ironhide. "Annie!" Will called upstairs.

"Yes daddy?!"

"What are you doing up here?" he smiled as he made his way up the stairs.

"Playing tea party with Ironhide."

"Ironhide? Anne, sweetie. He died, remember?" Will tried to get his daughter to explain. Part of him wanted to believe her and keep his best friend still around.

"I know daddy but Ironhide came back." Annabelle said with a smile.

"If he did, I can't see him or hear him, Annie."

"I can hear him daddy."

 _ **'I'm right here, Will. I came back for Annabelle.'**_ Will came over to Annabelle and looked at the empty space next to the play table. _**Ironhide put a hand on Will's shoulder.**_ He closed his eyes and he could just barely feel his old friend there.

"I believe you, Annabelle. He's here with us, isn't he sweetie?" Annabelle nodded with a big smile on her face. Will smiled back. He was still unsure, but he knew Ironhide was there somewhere. He may be there in the room or in Heaven, but he knew he could sense some part of his friend close by. "Oh! Before I forget, there's an Autobot coming here in a little while. He's on his way to help us pick out someone to watch the house." He knew if he said "new guardian" Annabelle would NOT have anything to do with the process at all.

"Okay daddy."

"Mom and I want you to finish playing and come down to meet him, alright?"

"Okay."

Will smiled and walked downstairs. _**'I can go with you if you want, Annabelle.'**_

"You know who coming?" Annabelle asked.

_**'No, I'm not sure. Your father didn't say.'** _

"Let's go meet Autobot, Ironhide." Annabelle said with a smile. He smiled back and headed downstairs just as Prowl pulled up. He transformed as Will and Sarah walked outside. _**Ironhide froze when Annabelle walked into the kitchen to go outside.**_ "Ironhide?"

**_'It's alright, Annabelle. I'll just stay inside. I'm sure you can go meet him all by yourself.'_ **

"You sure?"

_**'Yes. It's alright. Go on,' he smiled.** _

“Alright, Ironhide,” she replied with a shrug. She walked outside and looked up at Prowl.

“Sweetie, this is Prowl. He’s Optimus Prime’s Second in Command. He’s very important.”

“Guess what?” Sarah smiled. “He knew Ironhide.”

“Then why he not want to meet him?” Ironhide floated upstairs quickly and watched from Annabelle’s bedroom window.

Prowl smiled down at her. “What do you mean, Annabelle?”

“Don’t mind her,” Sarah smiled. “It’s her way of coping. She believes Ironhide is still here with her.” Prowl looked around, his door wings twitching as he tried to sense Ironhide. He sighed and looked back down at the Lennoxes, giving up for now.

“Annie,” Will smiled, “You can tell Ironhide about it later. I’m sure he’s watching right now.” Annabelle just shrugged and turned her attention to Prowl again.

“Now…I’ve got a list of possible candidates. This may take awhile. Is there somewhere we can all sit?”

“Yeah, there’s Ironhide’s favorite tree…well… I guess it’s not anymore…” Will sighed.

“Yes it is, daddy.”

“That will work. We can all fit under its shade,” smiled Sarah. Prowl sat down in Ironhide’s old spot. He looked around again, feeling him near but not seeing him. _Come on, Ironhide… You can’t stay and guard them forever…_ He sighed heavily, turning back to the matter at hand.

“So…shall I just go down the list or are there certain qualities you’re looking for?”

“Why don’t you start by just going down the list and telling us about each one?” Sarah asked.

“That might work better,” agreed Will. So, Prowl started. He would say the name and tell the family of each one’s personalities, like and dislikes, and other important information that might be useful for the family to know when they chose the new guardian.

"...I don't know most of these Autobots mommy..." Annabelle sighed.

"Some are new to the planet." Prowl explained.

She cuddled into Will. "...Daddy...I don't want a new guardian..."

"But Annie sweetie..." Will started.

"I know it's a bit early but there are still rogue Decepticons out there." Prowl said "Also some humans who still don't want to side with us."

"We still need protection," said Sarah. "I know no one will ever replace Ironhide, but you need to stay safe," she smiled as she rubbed Annabelle's head.

"But mommy..."

"You're mother is right," Prowl said. "Ironhide would have wanted it that way."

"...Really?" she asked, looking towards the house where Ironhide was. Prowl nods as he looked towards where Annabelle was looking. He was hoping the old mech would accept it finally and go back to Primus.

_**Ironhide just watched from the bedroom window. He wanted badly to go down and comfort Annabelle.** _

"If I know old Ironhide like I do he would want you to, little one." Prowl said.

"...If...If Ironhide wants me to..."

 ** _'I do, Annie. I cannot protect you physically,' he said as he floated down from the bedroom and stood behind the tree._** Prowl felt it as he raise his door wings.

"Ironhide..." smiled Annabelle. Prowl wanted to talk to him, but he didn't want to scare or worry the family. 

_**'It's alright, Annabelle. You need someone to protect you and the family. I can only watch over you. I can't fight off any real danger.’** _

"Okay...." Annabelle said. Sarah and Will smiled as Prowl went through more Autobots. He looked back towards where Ironhide was sitting under the tree from time to time. Once he was finished with the list he waited for the family's decision.

"What do you think, Annie?" Sarah smiled. The six year old thought for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Mister Prowl... I don't like anyone on the list..."

"But there has to be someone." Prowl said.

_**'You won't hurt my feelings, Annabelle,’ Ironhide smiled.** _

She sighed and took a deep breath. "...Mister Prowl...why can't YOU become my new guardian?" **_Ironhide's eyes widened and his mouth hung open._**

Prowl looked surprised as well. "But...I cannot..."

"That's a good choice, Annabelle," smiled Sarah. "He sounds like he was close to Ironhide."

"Why not?" Will asked. "She chose you."

"...I'm not suitable for it...I'm second in command, and if I did there will be more danger for you."

"What danger?" Annabelle asked as she went over to him. "Ironhide knew you. You're nice and I like you. I want you to protect me."

_**'But Annabelle, Prowl is right. He can't always be here if he has Second in Command work to do. He's very high in the rankings. Someone might hurt you to get information from him. There has to be someone else,' he persuaded. He did not want Prowl around, knowing the Praxian would spend his time coaxing him to leave.** _

"But I want Mr. Prowl." Annabelle said.

_**Ironhide sighed. He knew he couldn't argue with her for long, let alone win. 'Alright, Anne, it's up to you.'** _

"Prowl, are you sure? Annabelle has chosen you," Will said. Prowl was unsure, as he looked down at Annabelle.

"Please Mr. Prowl? You're the only one I want, 'sides Bumblebee." Prowl sighed but he knew if he stayed he could try to convince Ironhide to go back to Primus.

"...Alright, Annabelle. I shall stay as your new guardian." Annabelle smiled happily as she hugged his leg. Prowl couldn't help but smile. He patted her on the head. "Alright. I need to go report to Prime and get everything ready."

_**Ironhide kicked the tree and growled a moment. He sighed heavily as he noticed how happy Annabelle was. I suppose I'll just have to avoid Prowl as much as possible.** _

Sarah and Will went inside the house as Prowl drove away. "C'mon, Annabelle. I'll make your favorite for dinner," smiled Sarah.

"Okay mommy."

Both parents disappeared inside. _**Ironhide came over and hugged Annabelle from behind. He sighed. 'Why did you have to choose Prowl?'**_

"I like him and you know him."

_**'Annie...he can see me, just like you. He's going to try and take me away from you.'** _

"Why he do that?"

_**'Because I want to stay here and protect you, but he wants me to go up to Heaven and be with Primus.'** _

"He won't do that."

_**'How can you be sure?'** _

She hugged him back. "Cuz I don't want you to go. If I want you to stay with me, he can't make you go. You don't want to go, do you Ironhide?"

 _ **'Of course not.'**_ Annabelle smiled again. He let go of her and let her go inside. Ironhide then started to come up with ideas on how's to stay out of Prowl's radar.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long until Prowl was moved in. He had redecorated Ironhide's shed for his uses, but kept it mostly how he left it. He didn't want to completely remodel out of respect for his fallen friend. Ironhide stayed in hiding. Prowl knew he was around but it was trying to find him was the problem. Ironhide was currently perched under his tree. Annabelle was helping Sarah cook inside. Prowl came out, because he felt him near. "Ironhide." he called out. Ironhide saw Prowl coming, but stayed put. He had a good view of Annabelle. Prowl moved his door wings before he turned his head towards the tree. "...Ironhide..."

_**'Yeah?' he spat back.** _

Prowl's door wings raised high. "You don't have to get defensive, Ironhide." he said.

_**'Maybe I do,' he sighed. 'The only reason you're talking to me is to take me away from Annabelle. You want me to go to Primus. I'll tell you right now, I'm not going ANYWHERE. I'm staying with Annabelle.'** _

"But Ironhide what can you do for her the way you are?"

_**'She can feel me and hear me, that's all she needs.'** _

"You can't stay forever." Prowl said.

**_'I'm going to try!'_ **

"It's not the Praxian way, you know that."

 _ **'I don't care... I'm going to stay until Annabelle tells me otherwise. She's still a sparkling. She...she was so upset... I HAVE to stay...for her...’**_ Prowl sighed as Annabelle came outside.

"Hi Mr. Prowl. Hi Ironhide." Prowl just gave her a nod.

 _ **'Annabelle,' Ironhide smiled. 'Come over here and sit down.'**_ Annabelle came over with a huge smile on her face.

Ironhide guided her into his lap. "Why you yelling at Mr. Prowl when I come out?"

_**'He was trying to make me leave.'** _

"Oh... Mr. Prowl, please leave Ironhide alone. I don't want him to go. He staying."

"But Annabelle..." Prowl started.

"I want him to stay and he wants to stay. Please leave him alone now." Prowl sighed. _**Ironhide smirked and stuck his tongue out at Prowl.**_

"That's very sparkling-ish old mech." Prowl said. **_He just shrugged and hugged Annabelle tighter._** Prowl sighed heavily and decided to drop everything for now.

88888

Back at base, Ratchet went to check on Gadget's progress. He was finished making Wheeljack and Ironhide look like new for burial. He took a deep breath as he entered Wheeljack's lab. "Gadget, how are things going?" He couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. There was a mostly finished coffin in the center of the room. Gadget was fast asleep in Wheeljack's chair, clutching his favorite multi-wrench like a teddy bear. He could see the stain of energon tears on the gleaming metal of the tool. He looked for a thermal blanket and then wrapped it around her. "Everything's going to be alright, Gadget... I promise..." He left the lab and decided to busy himself with a more normal schedule. He ran into Optimus as he walked down the hall towards Medical. "Oh, hello Optimus."

"I came to check on progress. I'm sure by now you've heard that Prowl will be spending his time protecting the Lennox family."

"Annabelle didn't like the list Prowl had?"

"No, she did not."

"Prowl is going to have his hands full then."

"Yes, I'm sure it's an adjustment for Annabelle."

 _He's got more than Annabelle to worry about,_ the CMO thought.

"How is Gadget holding up?"

"She fell asleep working."

"Is she alright?"

"I think she's just tired. It's been hard for her."

"She has lost someone close to her. I don't blame her."

Ratchet nodded with a sigh. "I was just heading to Medical to try and get into a more normal routine. I need to get back to working."

"Don't push yourself too hard. We all need our own time."

"I know, Optimus."

"I'll leave you to your work." With that, the Prime let Ratchet go on to Medical Bay.

8888888

Prowl watched as Ironhide hugged Annabelle. He decided he should give them space before Ironhide gets angry again. "I love you, Ironhide. I'm glad you're staying now."

**_'I love you too, Annabelle.'_ **

"Annie! It's ready!"

"Yay! Our cupcakes are done! I'm gonna go decortate! I'll make one just for you, Ironhide."

_**Ironhide couldn't help but smile. 'You don't have to.'** _

"I want to. Oh yeah... You can't eat it. Oh well! I'll still make it," she smiled. **_Ironhide smiled back at her._** Prowl paid no attention as Annabelle went inside. He looked around, familiarizing himself with things. Every now and then he would look back at Ironhide. The spirit of the old mech watched Annabelle from outside the window. Annabelle was happily decorating the cup cakes as she told her mother what had happen outside.

"Sure thing honey. I'm sure Prowl is just playing along with you, dear. You know Ironhide isn't really there. He's gone, Annie."

"But he's here mommy. He and Mr. Prowl were fighting." Sarah just shook her head and let it go. Annabelle sighed, but went back to making her cupcakes. Prowl sighed as he continue to look at more things.

"They have a nice farm here," Prowl said.

_**'Yeah I call it home.'** _

"...But this isn't your home..."

_**Ironhide glare at him. 'Don't start that again! I'm not leaving.'** _

Prowl just sighed. "This is a nice place for Annabelle."

_**'She’s been growing up here.'** _

"Yes..."

_**'She still has a lot of growing up to do.'** _

"She does."

_**'I have to be here to protect her.'** _

"You can't really protect her..."

_**'I will try with everything I've got. Please...you have to understand.'** _

"Decepticons can't touch or see you."

_**'That's why YOU'RE here.'** _

"...Yes...and other reasons..."

_**'If you've ever loved a human as much as I do, Annabelle... Then you'd understand why I can't leave her.'** _

"But you cannot stay, you know that."

**_'...I need more time...'_ **

"More time for what?"

_**'With her... I'll... I'll go.'** _

"WHAT? Really? You'll go then?"

_**‘No. When she doesn't want me anymore...then I'll go.’** _

"I see." Prowl said.

_**'So, you might as well drop it and stop pushing me to leave. I'm not going anywhere until she wants me to.'** _

"I guess you're right."

 _ **'Thank you for understanding.'**_ Prowl nods.

8888888

Back at Autobot Headquarters, Gadget woke up. She looked around. She was surprised to find a blanket around her. There was also some energon set in front of her with a note attached. "Be sure to keep your energy up too. R." She couldn't help but smile. She set the blanket aside and gratefully drank the energon. She stretched and got back to work. She gathered the last two hinges she needed and started screwing them in place where they needed to go.

"Gadget...?" a small, but familiar voice asked.

"One more turn...got it."

"Gadget?"

"Oh, hi Bumblebee. What's going on?"

"Just worried about you. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," she smiled as she polished up the finished glass coffin. "One coffin down, one to go."

"You want to take a break?"

"No, I just woke up from one. You can keep me company, maybe even help."

"I can try."

Gadget only smiled. "Just sit down and if I need your help, I'll ask okay? You can just keep me company for now."

"Okay." She smiled at Bumblebee and got to work on the frame for the other coffin.

"Bee...could you hold these two pieces of metal together so I can weld them?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," she smiled as he did so. She welded the two pieces together and now had an L frame that formed one side of the rectangle coffin. "Now could you hold these other two?"

"Okay."

Gadget smiled and welded those too. "Great! Now it's starting to look like something. With your help, I'll be done a lot faster."

8888888

Bumblebee and Gadget finally finished the other coffin. He helped her move it next to the other one. “Thanks a lot, Bee. I couldn’t have finished as fast without your help.”

“You’re welcome. Everyone could always use the help of a friend.”

“…Yeah…” Gadget sighed sadly.

“Let’s tell Ratchet and Optimus,” Bumblebee smiled as he hugged her.

“Yeah, thanks,” she smiled.

"C'mon," he said as he put an arm around her and led her out of Wheeljack's lab. "You alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine... It's just...been hard..."

"I know..." Bumblebee smiled as they continued down the hall.

"Hey Gadget," waved Sideswipe as they passed him. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah...I'm alright," she smiled.

"If you need anything, let me know."

"I will. Thanks, Sides." They exchanged smiles before continuing down the hall to Medical.

"Ratchet? Ratchet are you here?" Bumblebee asked as they walked through the double doors.

Ratchet stepped out of his office. "I'm here Bumblebee."

"I...I'm finished. They're ready...for them..."

"...Then we should inform Optimus that preparations are ready." Gadget nodded.

Bumblebee squeezed her shoulder. "We'll all go together," he smiled. He turned to Ratchet with the smile.

"Right. Let's all go together." Gadget sighed, but smiled as the three left.

They headed towards Optimus's office. Ratchet chimed the door. "Enter." The three of them stepped in. "Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is fine." Ratchet said.

"Prime... I'm finished... The...The glass coffins are ready."

"We're ready to set them up in the Memorial Room..." Ratchet sighed.

"Everything's ready to go now, I guess," added Bumblebee.

"I see. Thank you." Optimus said. "Ratchet...why don't you and Gadget take a break from things. I need to contact everyone and set things in motion. I'll call you when the time comes."

"Thanks Optimus." Ratchet said.

He only smiled and dismissed them. "If you'd like, you can join them too, Bumblebee."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure," smiled Gadget.

"It's alright with me," said Ratchet. They all left the Prime's office and headed off.

They walked outside and transformed. "Where should we go?" Bumblebee asked.

"Gadget, why don't you lead the way?"

"Alright, follow me. Let's just drive for awhile," she said as she pulled out in front. Bumblebee and Ratchet followed. She turned onto a main road and headed towards Tranquility.

"Where are we going?"

"Just enjoy the ride, Bee." Ratchet said.

"...Yeah..." Gadget said. "It's supposed to just be relaxing."

"Oh sorry, I kind of forgot."

"It's alright..." she sighed as she passed through Tranquility.

Bumblebee was about to speak up, wondering why they kept going past the city. He decided against it and just kept following. "Gadget...do you have a destination in mind?" Ratchet asked.

"...There's a quiet place...I'd like to go to..."

"I see." Ratchet said.

"...It's a secret spot... You can't tell anyone... It's where...where Grandpa...came to think..."

"We won't." She smiled a little as they pulled onto a scenic country road.

"This area is nice..." Bumblebee said as they drove through some wooded areas.

"I know."

"I can see why you and Wheeljack picked this place," Ratchet said. Gadget sighed sadly, slowing down a bit.

"...Gadget...?" Bumblebee asked.

"Keep driving. There's a road that goes up a hill onto a cliff," she said as she drove on. "Here. Turn right here," she said as she made a left turn onto a dirt path.

"Reminds me of Look out Point," Bumblebee said.

"This is far from there," said Gadget as they went up the hill.

"It's very beautiful," Ratchet said.

"We're not there yet."

"It's still beautiful."

"We're here," she said as she slowed down and drove onto the cliff. It was big, flat, rocky, and wide open. There were some trees and plants growing along it, but it was mostly open. Not very much wildlife lived here, except for birds. There were plenty of flat places for Cybertronians to sit or lie down. There were soft, mossy patches too. The view was amazing. One could see most of the California landscape from here.

"Wow...." Bumblebee said. Gadget transformed and sat down where Wheeljack would have sat. She stared out at the Tranquility and Mission City area.

Bumblebee transformed and came over. "Can I sit with you?" he asked. She didn't say anything, just stared out at the beauty. He wasn't sure if that was a yes or not.

She sighed sadly and took out Wheeljack's multi-wrench, clutching it close. "...Daddy..." Bumblebee sat down next to her and hugged her. "...Bee..."

"You want me to leave?"

"...No... It's okay..." she said, still staring out, clutching the wrench.

"Maybe I can help," Ratchet said as he sat down on her other side. "You alright?"

"...I...I guess so..." she sighed. She slowly leaned into him.

"You miss Wheeljack still, huh?"

"Don't you?" Ratchet nodded.

Gadget just leaned into him more. Bumblebee pulled away and just sat there. "I'm here too, if you need me. I'll just let you two talk." He walked away and sat down somewhere else. He smiled at them and then turned his attention to the scenery.

"...I just... He won't even get to see his grandchildren..."

"Not here anyway," Ratchet smiled as he pulled her into his lap. "I want him here too, believe me. He's in a good place where he can watch over us all. It's alright, Gadget."

"...I know..." she sighed, nuzzling into him. He just sighed and held her there, wrapping his arms around her like she was a sparkling. Bumblebee watched from near by, knowing Ratchet could handle making Gadget feel better.

"...Jack... I hope I'm doing a good job..." Ratchet sighed to himself.

"...Ratchet...?"

"Hmm?"

"Do...do you think...Grandpa was proud of me...?"

"I'm sure of it. He was always proud of you. I know I am," he smiled. "You've come such a long way since that night he found you." Gadget smiled a bit. She cuddled into him and closed her optics. Memories came to her. Ratchet watched her as she slowly fell asleep. "...Oh Wheeljack... How are we going to do this...?" he sighed, looking into the sky.

"...L-Love you...daddy... I...I miss you..." Gadget mumbled in her sleep. She nuzzled her head against Ratchet's chest. The CMO could only smile as he looked down at her. He sighed.

"...I could probably do with some rest as well..." He slowly and carefully laid down on the mossy cliff ground and repositioned her. She cuddled back into him with moan. He sighed heavily and closed his optics. He didn't realize how quickly he could fall asleep. Bumblebee just watched quietly from near by. He decided to leave the two alone and go wandering around.

888888

Ratchet didn't know how long they were asleep, but someone was poking him and calling out his name. "Ratchet! Ratchet wake up! Optimus wants us back at base."

The CMO slowly woke up, clutching Gadget protectively against him to protect her from their antagonist. "...Wh-who...?"

"Ratchet? Relax... It's me... Bumblebee."

Ratchet fully awoke. "Oh...Bumblebee. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You were groggy and disoriented. Come on," he said as he backed away. "Optimus says it's time. People are on their way to the base. You and Gadget need to move Wheeljack and Ironhide and formally place them in the Memorial Room."

"...Ra-Ratchet...?" Gadget asked as she slowly woke up.

"It's time now, Gadget. We need to go back now."

"Oh...okay..."

He smiled and helped her sit up. He let go and stood before bending over and helping her stand. "I'll be there with you during this. It'll be alright. Bumblebee, we could use you too. Gadget needs a close friend," he smiled.

"Sure."

"Let's get going." Gadget nodded and transformed. Bumblebee and Ratchet did too before following her back to base.

"When Prime meant people, what kind of people did he mean?" Ratchet asked.

"I didn't ask. I'm sure he meant the NEST team, Ray Epps, the Lennoxes, human charges we have."

"I'm sure Prowl and Will had to convince Annabelle."

"...Probably. I think she lost her grandparents before though. She might be used to something like this," Bumblebee said.

"I guess we just have to see when we get there."

"...Yeah..." sighed Gadget.

888888

Prowl at the same time was getting ready to head back to the base with the Lennox family. "...But daddy... Ironhide is here. I don't have to say goodbye," Annabelle sighed.

"Annie... I want to believe you. I really do. I can sense him here too," he smiled as he kissed her forehead. He sighed. "I know you still want to see him. He'd want you to go see him."

_**'Ratchet did a good job,' Ironhide smiled. 'It's alright. I want you to go.'** _

"Really?" Annabelle asked.

_**'Really,' he smiled. 'I'm coming with you too.'** _

"Okay, daddy. I'll go."

"That's my big girl," he smiled.

"Will! Are you ready to go?" Sarah called up the stairs.

"Yes dear! We're coming." Prowl was outside waiting for them. Annabelle and Will came down the stairs with Ironhide. "We're ready to go, Sarah."

"Good Prowl's waiting outside for us."

"C'mon, Anne." Annabelle followed Will outside as Sarah locked up the house. Ironhide followed behind them. Prowl opens his doors for them. They all climbed in. Ironhide followed.

"Is everyone buckled?"

"Yep!"

"Yes, Prowl."

"Good." Prowl then pulled out and headed towards the base.

888888

At the base, Ratchet and Gadget were making the final preparations before everyone got there. Bumblebee helped too. "What you want me to do now?"

"Bee, you can help me push...help me push...Wh-Wheeljack there..." Gadget sighed.

"I'll get Ironhide," said Ratchet.

"Okay," Bumblebee said as he came over. He took one handle as Gadget took the other. "It's okay, Gadget," he smiled. She took a deep breath and followed Ratchet out of Medical down to the Memorial Room. They soon arrived and got everything ready in the room as well. Wheeljack and Ironhide were placed in designated spots with plaques set up in front of them.

"...Alright... Now we just wait for everyone to get here..." sighed Ratchet.

"...Yeah..." sighed Gadget. Bumblebee squeezed her shoulder.

"...Gadget... I... I'm so sorry..." spoke a small, yet familiar voice horse with sadness. Gadget looked down towards the voice.

"...Me...Miss Jackson...I...I..." she turned and ran from the room.

"Gadge, wait!" Melissa called as she ran after her. Prowl had arrived at the base. As he let the Lennox's out he saw Gadget ran by followed by her charge. "Gadget please! You don't have to hide from me!"

"... ** _-sob-_**..." she choked, furiously wiping at her optics as she ran out into the open of the tarmac.

"Can you find your way to the Memorial Room?" Prowl asked the family.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Gadget just needs some help."

"Gadget okay?" Annabelle asked.

_**'She will be. She's just upset like you and everyone else is.' Ironhide smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.** _

"You go tend to your friend, Prowl. Do what you need to do," smiled Sarah.

"I know where to go from here," added Will. Prowl nodded before he left in the direction Gadget and Melissa went.

"Gadget...please...slow...down...and let me...help you..." Melissa panted, fighting to keep up with her guardian and best friend. "...Please..." she sighed sadly. Gadget kept running until she found some trees to sit under. She looked and sighed to find Melissa was far behind her.

"...I...I'm so sorry, youngling...I...I just can't let you see me like this..." she sniffled, letting her emotions fall into sobs again.

Prowl had caught up with Melissa. He notices she was out of breath. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"...I will...be... I... It's hard...keeping up...with a...one ton...Cyber-tronian...that can...run faster...than you."

"Why don't you head back? I'll go talk to Gadget."

"...You...You sure...? She...She won't admit it... but she needs...needs me. Woo...caught my breath. She needs me. I know what loss is like. I love her... She's... She's like a second mother to me... Why can't I come?"

"I believe she doesn’t want you to see her like this."

"What? She doesn't have to be strong for me!"

"Melissa, please, let me talk to her first. I'm sure you've had times when you were strong for someone else. I'll come get you when it's okay."

"...Al...Alright... I understand..." Prowl smiled at her before heading over to where Gadget was.

"Gadget."

"... _ **-sob-**_... Dad...Father...HUH? Prowl!" She wiped furiously at her optics before looking at him.

"It's okay. You don't have to hide it from me."

"...H-How... How do you...get over it so...so quickly...?"

"Practice."

"LIAR..." Prowl smiled. "...Just like...you...you hide it...from everyone else... You...You have to understand...why I... I hide it from her..."

"I have to, for not only for everyone but myself as well. If I showed my tears then Jazz would still be here instead of going to Primus."

"...Jazz... Jazz has been here...this whole time...?"

Prowl nodded. "He was."

"...So...he stayed...six years...because of you...?"

"Part of the reason, but yes."

"So...you SHOULD show your emotions? Even to those you're afraid of seeming weak to?" Prowl nodded. "...O-Optimus...and Ratchet...would tell me the same thing..." She took in a deep breath and tried to calm down for the moment. "Alright... She can see me..."

Prowl smiled. "Okay."

"...I...I hope I didn't leave her too far behind me..."

"You did not."

"...Could you get her for me? Bring her here?"

"Sure." Prowl turns and headed back to where Melissa was.

"Is she okay now?"

"She's fine. She wants to see you now."

"Okay," Melissa said as she walked up to him. She waited for him to reach out a hand. Prowl reaches down and gently took her into his hand before going back to Gadget. "...Gadget..."

"...Melissa..." she smiled, coolant trickling down her face. "Oh, youngling I'm so sorry..." Prowl gently places Melissa on the ground in front of her guardian.

She ran over to the red Pontiac and climbed into her lap. She hugged her tightly, crying a little herself. "...I'm sorry too... I know how you feel... I'm here for you... You stupid piece of scrap... Don't be so stubborn okay? You NEVER have to be strong for me... I love you..."

"...I-It...means the world to me..." Gadget sobbed, hugging Melissa as close as she could without hurting her. Prowl smiles at this before turning to leave them alone.

"...Gadget...? We shouldn't stay away too long. I know you don't want to miss the procession..."

"...Right... Come on, let's go... _ **-sob-**_...together..."

"It'll be alright, Gadge... I'll always be right here," Melissa smiled, reaching up to pat Gadget's chest. She took a deep breath and moved Melissa to her shoulder. She slowly stood up and followed after Prowl.

888888

Everyone was soon gathered inside the Memorial Room. Annabelle was still confused as to why she needed to "see" Ironhide when he was right beside her all the time. **_'Annabelle, it's the respectful thing to do when someone you love dies. I know I'm right here with you, but it's a good thing.'_**

"Really Ironhide?" she asked.

_**'Really,' he smiled.** _

Optimus had notice her "talking" to Ironhide but he knew the old mech wasn't there anymore. He came over to her. "Hello, Annabelle," he spoke gently as he knelt down to her. Annabelle looked up at him with a smile.

"Hello Optimus."

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yep, Ironhide is with me." she said with a huge smile.

He smiled sadly at her and patted her on the head. "I'm sure he is, Annabelle."

"Of course, he's standing behind me."

The Prime was confused for a moment. _Have you truly stayed behind to watch over Annabelle, old friend?_

_**'Annie...he cannot see me. Only Prowl can. We are both from the same area of Cybertron. Because we're from the same area, we can see each other. Optimus is from Iacon. He doesn't see me like you and Prowl.' _ ****_**_

_**_**"Okay Ironhide," Annabelle said. Optimus only smiled. He would have to talk with Prowl later, but he now knew Ironhide had to be there.** _ ** _

_**_**"Annie," Sarah smiled. "You want to go see Ironhide now?"** _ ** _

_**_**"But he's already here, mommy."** _ ** _

_**_**"I know, Annabelle, but let's go say goodbye, okay?" Will smiled as he took her hand.** _ ** _

_**_**_**'Remember what I told you, Annabelle? It's okay.'** _ ** _ ** _

_**_"Okay." Ironhide squeezed her shoulder before letting Will and Sarah guide her over to his body. Gadget walked in with Melissa on her shoulder._ ** _

_**_"Gadget! Oh Gadget!" cried a familiar, airy voice._ ** _

_**_"Per-...Perceptor...?" she asked as she turned towards him. He ran over and hugged her tightly._ ** _

_**_"...I...I'm so sorry... I wish I could have been there to help..."_ ** _

_**_"...Percie...it's alright... I know you had to be away in your studies for Cybertron... It...It means so much to me that you're here..." she sniffled, starting to cry again._ ** _

_**_"When did you arrive Perceptor?" Ratchet asked._ ** _

_**_"Hmm? Oh! I got here just a little while ago. I came in with most of the others."_ ** _

_**_"It's good that you're here," he smiled before letting the two bondmates alone._ ** _

_**_"...Percie...I...I only wish father could have seen you...one last time..." Gadget sobbed. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her._ ** _

_**_"Yes, I know... I hope my spark can fill the void of his loss..."_ ** _

_**_"...It...it will...help..." she sniffled, crying into his embrace._ ** _

_**_"...Gadget...I...I'm a little squished here..."_ ** _

_**_"Oh! So sorry, Miss Jackson. I didn't quite notice you there. I'm very glad to see you here. I'm sure it has helped Gadget immensely to have your companionship through this."_ ** _

_**_"I've been doing what I can," Melissa smiled. Perceptor patted her on the head before taking her into his hand._ ** _

_**_"It's been a little while since I've seen you both."_ ** _

_**_"...Why...Why don't we go sit down?" Gadget sniffled. "It looks like Optimus is ready to start things." Prowl had decided to watch near by to keep an optic on things. He sighed sadly and let his emotions show while no one was looking._ ** _

_**__**'Miss me that much?'**_ asked a familiar voice._ ** _

_**_Prowl grunted. "How can I when you don't want to leave just yet?" he spoke softly so no one else can hear him._ ** _

_**__**Ironhide laughed and patted him on the shoulder. 'I knew ya were a big softie,' he smiled.** _ _ ** _

_"Same goes for you."_

__**'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone,' he smiled. He put an arm around him. 'It's alright. We're best friends.'** _ _

_"Yes but you had to die. I'm the only one left from our city on this planet now."_

__**'He attacked out of nowhere! Punk ass Prime... He wasn't even WORTHY of that title!'** _ _

_"If I remember correctly he was a bit of what the humans say, a jerk."_

__**'I have some other choice words for him, including two-faced... I can't believe Optimus looked up to him...'** _ _

_"He had some good qualities. But making a deal with the Decepticons..."_

__**'Was complete slag...'**_ Prowl sighed, his door wings twitched. _**Ironhide pulled him into a one armed embrace. 'War sucks...but at least it's over now...'**__

_"It might be over but there are still rouge Decepticons out there."_

__**'We won the war... Can't you be happy about that?'** _ _

_"Not with so many that lost their lives..."_

__**Ironhide sighed and let go, patting him on the shoulder. 'I've got to go be by Annabelle now. Cheer up, Prowl...'** _ _

_Optimus cleared his throat. "Alright everyone. Thank you all for being here. It is with our brotherhood and unity that we can gain strength." There were sighs and tears all around with a few nods. "We're here to honor two fallen comrades. Comrades that fought bravely beside us. I now ask anyone that would like to, to come say a few words."_

_"I remember the time Ironhide first found out the raccoon problem we had." Will said with a smile on his face. A few of the Autobots and people were confused. Annabelle was giggling. "He thought he would help by shooting at every raccoon he saw. Made a big scorch marks on lawn."_

_"Yeah!" Annabelle giggled. "He went crazy chasing them," she burst out. Optimus smiled and a few of the others laughed._

_"We finally figured out a better way to control them. Ironhide... I remember when we first met..." Will couldn't help but smile at the memory._

_"I member when he came to da house...kinda..." Will smiled at her._

_"He's...he's been with our family for years... We'll never forget him. Now Wheeljack... I just met a year ago..." He sighed heavily. "...I...really didn't get to know him well, but he fought beside us. He was an honorable friend, I know that." Optimus couldn't help but smile at Will. "I'm sorry I don't have more to say, but I know I will miss them." He went back over to his seat. Gadget pulled herself together before coming up._

_She took a deep breath. Melissa went up to her and hugged her leg. "I'm here," she smiled up at her guardian. Gadget smiled back before looking out at the crowd gathered._

_"...Ironhide... Wheeljack... I knew them both well. Ironhide... Well... He was like a big brother to me at times. He was always tough on the outside, but he had a big spark. He was supportive and would risk his life for you no matter what... H-He... He helped make me the warrior I am today..." She looked down, trying to fight back tears. Melissa patted her leg, fighting back her own. "...Wheeljack...Wheeljack was..."_

_"It's okay Gadget."_

_"Thank you, Melissa," she smiled, wiping at her optics. "Wheeljack was...was my father... H-he... He adopted me... Many of you know...but...but a few of you...don't... I...I was sparked...by a 'Con... Wheeljack...he...he...took me in...raised me as his own... He...He taught me many things...and... I'm sorry...I can't..." she broke into sobs. Melissa hugged her leg. She sniffled along with her guardian. "...I...I'm so sorry..." Gadget sobbed as she stepped away. Optimus looked over the others to see if anyone had anything to say._

_"Would anyone else like to say something before we move on?" There was silence so he continued. "If we could all bow our heads in a moment of silence and prayer for them." All present did so, even Prowl from where he stood in the corner. Ironhide watched everyone. "I now welcome everyone to pay their respects as needed. Those that feel the need to leave can do so." Some stayed behind while most left the room._

_"Gadget...?" Melissa asked tearfully, worried about her guardian._

_"...I... I should take...take you home..." Melissa hugged her leg tighter._

_"You need me. I'm your family, your friend... I'd rather be here with you."_

_"I just... I guess I'm embarrassed is all...”_

_"It's alright. Even Optimus is upset." Ratchet was doing last minute checks on the coffins while also saying his goodbyes._

_"Ironhide... We couldn't have won this war without you..." he said. He sighed heavily as he looked at Wheeljack. "...Wheeljack...you'll never be forgotten. In my younger days... I looked up to you... You will always be...a dear friend..." A few stray tears fell. "I wish I could have saved you..." Gadget sunk to floor against the wall. Ratchet felt the pain in her spark and went over to her. He sat down next to her and wraps his arms around her in a hug. She hugged back, letting her emotions out. Melissa cuddled against her leg, crying too._

_“Ironhide…it was an honor fighting along side you… Wheeljack…your ingenuity saved us…even in the bitter end…” Optimus said as he looked at the two of them lying peacefully in their coffins. Sam and Carly were looking at them with Bumblebee._

_“…I’ll miss you both…” the yellow scout sighed. He was mostly calm now, Carly and Sam helping by their presence._

_“It’s always sad when your friends die so needlessly…” Carly sniffling just a bit._

_“…I’m sorry Bee… I wish I could have done so much more…”_

_“It’s okay, Sam… I know there was so much going on at once…” Sam and Carly hugged his leg. The three looked over at Gadget, Melissa and Ratchet._

_"Should we go over there, Bee?" Sam asked._

_"No...it's a family thing...they'll be alright... We all will..."_

_Optimus smiled as Annabelle, Will, Sarah, and Prowl came over so Annabelle could say goodbye. "But I don't need say bye to Ironhide." she said._

__**'Annabelle...remember...they don't understand... They can't see me. Do you know what "paying your respects" is?'** _ _

_"Yeah."_

__**'Even though I'm right here with you, it's a good idea to see me okay?'** _ _

_"...Okay..." Will and Sarah smiled as they went up to the coffins. Prowl watched. "Aahhh! Ironhide! Did you get blown up?"_

__**'...Something like that... It's okay... I know I look scary, but I'm not hurting anymore...'** _ _

_"...Yeah... I... I'm so sorry Ironhide..."_

__**'It's okay,' he smiled.** _ _

_"Annabelle... Why don't we go somewhere else for awhile?" Prowl asked. He knew it was starting to be traumatic for her._

_"Okie." Ironhide followed her and Prowl out of the room. Optimus came over to Gadget, Melissa, and Ratchet. The three were slightly calmed down now._

_"Will you be alright?" he asked concerned, kneeling down a little._

_"Yes..." Ratchet said looking up at his leader._

_"...Optimus..." sighed Gadget._

_"Would you like to go for a walk?" the Prime asked._

_"I think a walk will do us good." Ratchet said._

_"Yeah..." smiled Melissa. Optimus smiled solemnly and led the group outside. Melissa road on Gadget's shoulders. The weather was nice outside of the base._

_"It's a beautiful evening," he said._

_"Yes, it is." Ratchet said._

_"...The stars are starting to come out... I...I was told...the ones we love dearly are the brightest stars in the sky..." Melissa sniffled._

_"That's a nice thought."_

_"Yeah... I think of it as them looking down from Heaven. I know that's where they really are... They're with God. For you, they're with Primus..." she smiled. Optimus smiled._

_Ratchet smiled as well. "I've heard it said in both our cultures, if you love someone they're always with you. You never truly lose them."_

_"The love, the spiritual connection you have is what lasts. The fact that...they're not here...physically... That's...That's what hurts the most..." Gadget said._

_Melissa hugged her neck. "...Yeah..."_

_"Yes..." Ratchet agreed. "The healing is the hardest part."_

_"But we have each other for that," added Optimus. "We can heal each other and get through our loss as a family."_

_"...Optimus? Do you feel sad too?" Melissa asked out of curiosity._

_"Yes I do."_

_"You loved them too, didn't you? They were more than just comrades in arms."_

_"Yes, they were like family."_

_"Yes, family..." smiled Ratchet as he put an arm around Gadget._

_"...Feel better, Gadge?"_

_"...Yeah... I know I'm not really alone..._

_"Why don't we all go in for some energon?" Ratchet asked._

_"Okay."_

_"That's a very good idea," Optimus agreed, leading the way._

_888888_

_The group headed inside and went into the Recreation room. Luckily, only a few people were there. "Any chance you have hot chocolate or something for me? I can't drink energon."_

_"We'll figure something out, youngling," sighed Gadget._

_"It's okay..." she smiled as she leaned against her. "I know how you feel right now and I'm here." Gadget slowly smiled back at her. They went over to a less populated table and sat down. Optimus went to get cubes for them. In other areas of the room mechs and humans alike were talking among themselves. Everyone was dealing with the grief in their own ways. Optimus came back over, arms full. Ratchet helped him by taking a few of the cubes from him._

_"Thank you, Ratchet." Optimus said._

_"You're welcome." He, Gadget and Optimus took a cube. Melissa smiled as they sipped and sat together._

_"I noticed Prowl didn't say anything during the ceremony." Melissa said._

_"Prowl has his own way of saying good bye." Optimus said “He’s a very religious mech.”_

_"I can respect that," she smiled. "Some people handle it more quietly."_

_"Yes, he just wanted to be there for the Lennoxes for the most part. But I bet he was praying quietly for the both of them."_

_"...Yeah..." agreed Gadget._

_"Gadget?" Melissa asked._

_"...Oh...sorry..." she said as she sat Melissa down on the table._

_"Actually, I'm thirsty. Can you let me down to get something?"_

_"No, I'll get it," said Gadget. She stood up and did so. Melissa smiled._

_"So, Melissa, what do you remember of Wheeljack and Ironhide?" Ratchet asked trying to get the conversation going._

_"Ironhide was very strong and rough on the outside, but he cared. He cared a lot."_

_"Ironhide always had a big spark; he just sometimes didn't want to show it." Optimus said._

_"...Yeah..." agreed Melissa. "I could tell. As for Wheeljack, he was cool. I could see a lot of curiosity in him."_

_"Yes..." agreed Optimus._

_Gadget came back over and handed a small cup of hot chocolate to Melissa. "There you go, youngling. Thank you...for being here for me."_

_"Anytime," Melissa smiled. "We were just talking about Wheeljack. Remembering both of them."_

_"...Oh..." Gadget sighed, taking in a shaky breath._

_"Too soon?" Melissa asked between sips. Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Its okay, Gadget." Prowl came into the rec room at that moment, to get some energon himself._

_Optimus watched him go over to the dispenser. As he walked by the table, he called to him. "Prowl? Why don't you join us?"_

_"Are you sure, sir?" Prowl asked._

_"A friend will help," smiled Melissa._

_"Very well." Prowl said as he came over._

_"...Hey, Prowl..." Gadget sighed sadly, a small smile on her face._

_"Are you okay Gadget?" Prowl asked as he sat down._

_"...I will be..." Melissa came over and cuddled against her hand._

_"She's just as upset as all of us," said Optimus._

_"I see." Prowl said._

_"We were talking about Ironhide and Wheeljack, remembering things about them," said Ratchet._

_"It helps a lot." Prowl said._

_"Yes," smiled Optimus, looking at Gadget._

_Ratchet took her other hand. "It will help to talk about it," he said gently._

_"I remember when Wheeljack was working on his boom sticks. We were both there helping," Melissa said at Gadget. She burst into laughter. "He tried to calibrate them right and four of them blew up in his hand! He threw them down swearing and jumping around!" she laughed._

_"That's Wheeljack for you." Prowl said._

_"...Y-yeah..." Gadget laughed. She started to remember that moment. "He was so upset and his fingers were sparking... He...He dropped another on his foot in the process! He...He looked so funny dancing around!"_

_"I had to patch him up afterwards." Ratchet said. He started laughing about it._

_"I was wondering what that explosion was that day," Optimus smiled. Everyone was laughing now. Prowl smiled, happy that they were happy._

_Gadget burst into laughter. "A-and...and then...there was the grappling hooks...! Hahahahahahaha! He...He kept getting them stuck...all over the lab...! He...He did such a...a funny da...nce...hahahaha! Trying to get...get unstuck..." She was laughing so hard she was crying. "Oh Wheeljack!" Prowl couldn't help but smile more._

_"It always helps to think of the good times."_

_"Yeah," smiled Melissa. "I miss my grandparents...and...my father... But then I remember the good times, and the times that make me laugh," she giggled. "See, Gadget? It's going to be okay. He loves you and he's in a better place where he can watch over you with God. We're all here together and we all miss him too."_

_"Melissa is right." Prowl said "Both he and Primus will always watch over you. They watch all of us, every one that we had lost in this war."_

_"...Yes..." agreed Gadget. "It will take time to heal, but everything will be alright," she smiled._

_"Gadget? You disappeared for awhile," Perceptor smiled as he came over._

_"Hi Perceptor," Melissa smiled._

_"Hello, Melissa. I'm sure you've been keeping Gadget company. I can tell you've helped cheer her up quite a bit."_

_"Ratchet, Optimus, and Prowl helped as well."_

_"Is it alright if I join you?"_

_Optimus finished his energon. "Take my seat. I'll let you, Ratchet, and Miss Jackson take it from here," he smiled. "I'm going to go check on the others and make sure everyone is doing alright."_

_"I'll come with you." Prowl said as he stood up "I'm sure the Lennoxes are waiting for me to take them home."_

_"Bye, Prowl," Melissa smiled._

_"Thank you for the company," smiled Gadget. As Prowl and Optimus stood up, Perceptor sat next to Gadget._

_As Prowl near the door Annabelle bounced up with Ironhide behind her. "Prowl!" she called happily "Ironhide wanted us to go look for you!"_

_"Oh he did, did he?" he smiled._

_Annabelle smiled. "Yep!"_

_Prowl smiled in Ironhide's direction. He kept his promise and did not bother Ironhide about going to Primus. "Well then, it's time to go home."_

_"Okie, mommy and daddy are waiting!"_

_"Alright," he said as he followed her to where Will and Sarah were waiting. 'Ironhide, did she handle your coffin well?'_

__**'She was freaked out at first but she got better.'** _ _

_' _Good. I would hate for her to be too traumatized, as necessary as death is._ '_

__**'She'll be fine with me around. It won't be so hard with me staying by her side.'**_ Prowl didn't want to try and convince Ironhide to leave again. Many others were either going to the Recreation to talk or going home as the Lennoxes left the base._

_888888_

_Outside, Prowl transformed and let them climb in. A smaller spirit version of Ironhide sat next to Annabelle in the back seat. After everyone was save and buckled in Prowl headed back to the Lennox home. Annabelle crawled into Ironhide's lap. He hugged her close and let her fall asleep in his arms. Sarah was a bit worried about her daughter; she was starting to think Annabelle is still not over losing Ironhide. "Will," she said quietly. "I'm worried about her. I think she really believes Ironhide is still around. It's like he's still here physically somehow."_

_"I know what you mean."_

_"She has to understand that he's gone. I don't want her to develop a psychological problem."_

_"I know...but...I have this feeling that he's here too. I almost want to believe her. She never lies...not about stuff like this." Prowl sighed. He wished he could tell them everything._

_"But Will..."_

_"...I know... Let's just see if it starts to cause problems, okay?"_

_"Okay..."_

_They looked back at her, sleeping peacefully in the back seat. _I wish I could tell you all that he really IS there..._ Prowl thought to himself._

_888888_

_When they got back Prowl let Will take his sleeping daughter out and headed inside the house. Ironhide followed. Prowl wanted to call out to him but decided not to. He followed Will up to Annabelle's room and watched him tuck her in. He sat on the floor, watching Will leave. He kept watch over her. Prowl and Sarah were talking outside._

_"Prowl...was it, normal in your culture for children to talk and interact with their loved ones as if they were still there? I...I'm worried about Annabelle." Prowl was unsure of what to say that could help._

_"...In a way...yes. Sarah, I wouldn't worry about it. Annabelle is just fine," he smiled. Sarah was still a bit worried. "I don't think it will cause problems. I think she'll be alright. She's a smart girl."_

_"If you think so, Prowl." she said._

_"I know so. It's normal and I know she'll be fine." Sarah felt a bit better before heading on inside the house. Prowl sighed as he watched them retire for the night. He wished he could tell them the truth. He then headed over to the shed for a recharge himself._

_888888_

_Back at base, Gadget was curled up next to Perceptor in her quarters. Having her mate there helped things heal. Melissa Jackson, being the adult college student that she was, had stayed too. She was fast asleep on Gadget's side of the bed. Optimus Prime was in his quarters, talking with Elita One. She had a secure video feed and had just gotten through to him, having heard what happened. "...Orion...I wish I was there with you..." she smiled solemnly._

_"I wish you were here too, Elita." Optimus said._

_"Well, with the war over, and things looking up for our planet, maybe I could arrange a visit to Earth. I'll probably bring Chromia. She will want to say her goodbyes to her mate."_

_"That would be a good idea." Optimus said._

_"I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you and I'm so sorry... Take care Orion."_

_"You too Elita." They shared a smile before the communication was ended._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In the Transformers novel called Exodus it hinted that Ironhide also came from Praxus or that's what I had figured since he and Prowl both joined the Autobots after the city's fall.


End file.
